The Yule Ball
by bozzonita
Summary: Takes place in the trio's seventh year. Ron wants to invite Hermione to the upcoming yule ball but she appears to be already taken.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing connected with Harry Potter!  
  
**Author's note:** One-shot. Wrote it an evening when I was bored and didn't feel for writing on anyone of my other hp fics.  
  
**The Yule Ball**  
  
**Author:** Megafreak  
  
Ron saw her immediately, in the same moment as he entered the Great Hall. He would notice her anywhere, even in a crowd filled with copies of her.  
  
He took a deep breath before walking over to sit next to her. This was the time. He was going to ask her, he couldn't wait any longer because then someone else would ask her.  
  
She had become very good-looking over the past year. Her hair wasn't that bushy any more, but had soft curls, and had become darker as well. She had developed some really nice curves, and he knew there were a lot of guys keeping an eye on her.  
  
"Hi, Hermione" he said and sat down.  
  
She looked up.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron. Where's Harry?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Hanging around with Ginny, I guess" he said.  
  
"So, Hermione, I was wondering..." he began, but was interrupted by a heap of owls which came flying in through the windows. One owl approached Ron and dropped a package. He recognized the owl as his family's, and began to tear up the package.  
  
Inside was a dark green dress robe, and attached to that a note.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm sending you your new dress robes for the upcoming Yule ball. Hope they fit!  
  
Mum  
  
"What is it?" Hermione, who hadn't got any mail, asked.  
  
"Dress robe for the Yule Ball" Ron said.  
  
"So who are you going with?"  
  
"I haven't invited someone yet" he began slowly.  
  
"Just ask someone, Ron" she said and he was just about to ask her when she continued talking. "You know, I owled Viktor and he said he'd love to come."  
  
Ron's heart fell all the way down into his stomach.  
  
"Really? That's great for you" he said.  
  
"Yeah, it's going to be great to see him again."  
  
"Miss him, do you?" Ron asked, even if he was too scared for the answer.  
  
"Yeah, a little. But I mean, we were never going out like that, but of course, I do like him a lot" she told him, saying the words he didn't want to hear at all.  
  
"So, Emma," Ron said, "I was wondering... well, if you haven't got someone to go with, maybe we could go together."  
  
He was tall and ginger-haired (as we all know), she was short and blonde. She was a fifth year, he was now a seventh year. She was the chaser in the Gryffindor quidditch team, which was the reason why they knew each others at all.  
  
"Really, Ron? Would you really like to go with me?" she said stunned.  
  
Of course I don't. But the one and only girl I'd like to go with, is going with a famous and successful quidditch player.  
  
"I wouldn't be asking you if I wouldn't like to go with you, would I?" he said.  
  
She did look good, she was a nice girl and they were friends. Plus, she looked up to him, so probably she wouldn't force him to dance or something.  
  
"Anyway, I'd love to go with you!" she said and smiled.  
  
"Great!" he said and forced himself to smile too.  
  
They were sitting in the Great Hall, watching the other couples dancing. Emma had begun to look bored an hour ago, and he was sure that she really wanted to go and dance, but was to shy to ask him. He didn't want to dance with no one but Hermione. And she had been dancing with Viktor, until she had left the room a minute ago, probably for going to the toilet or something. Viktor was now sitting alone at a table.  
  
But he felt forced to ask her. He didn't want to ruin her first ball.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked.  
  
She immediately became way much happier.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They rose and went out onto the dance floor. Emma really enjoyed dancing, but Ron kept looking around the crowd.  
  
Damnit, why do I bother looking for her? She's busy, get a grip!  
  
The song ended and they stopped moving. Another song started. He sighed unnoticeable when he heard that it was a slow one, and looked back towards the table. Emma put her head on one side and looked at him.  
  
"Another one?" she pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, sure" he said and put his arms around her.  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he was sure that her eyes probably were closed. His were opened, though, and while they moved slowly to the music, he kept looking around. Then his eyes caught a sight that made him stop abruptly. Viktor Krum making out with Pansy Parkinson?! Then his eyes saw someone standing maybe six meters away, staring at them before turning around and running out of the great hall.  
  
God, Hemrione!  
  
"Ron? What's wrong?" Emma asked, somehow irritated.  
  
"I have to go. You dance with someone else" he said before following Hermione out of the hall.  
  
Okay, where did she go? Her dormitory? He sprinted through the corridors towards the Gryffindor common room, told the Fat Lady the password and entered through the portrait hole. The first thing he saw was a couple making out on the floor in front of the fireplace. The girl had red, flaming hair, just like Ron's, and the boy was dark-haired and there was a pair of glasses lying on the floor besides them.  
  
Ron cleared his throat and the couple looked up guilty.  
  
"Oops, Ron!" his sister said.  
  
"Is Hermione here?" he asked harshly.  
  
"No" Harry said. "Why?"  
  
"Sure? She hasn't been going up to her dormitory, has she?"  
  
"No" Ginny said. "Why?"  
  
"Never mind" Ron muttered and turned around to exit the room. "Just keep on doing whatever you were doing."  
  
Where could she possibly had gone? He checked Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but without any results.  
  
Okay now. Think logically. Where would you have gone?  
  
He would probably have run out. It was a beautiful night, no clouds in the sky and the stars seemed brighter than ever. He walked out through the front door and towards the lake. When he came closer, he saw a dark figure sitting on a rock a bit away. So he walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"I've been looking for you" he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Why?! What did she mean by saying why?!  
  
"Why?! Because... I saw what happened."  
  
She stared down into the lake.  
  
"It's so embarrassing" she said. "But how's your date going?"  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
"Honestly, she could be my sister! And she doesn't like me at all now, believe me" he said and smiled sorrowfully.  
  
"I don't think you can possibly have failed more than I did, at least" she said and a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Ron held out his hand and wiped it away.  
  
"Ssch, Hermione, don't cry" he said, putting a comforting arm around her neck.  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe I actually liked him" she cried.  
  
"You're worth someone better than him" Ron said. "He's such an idiot."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the ball" he said. "Show him that you don't give a damn about what he does."  
  
"But I don't have anyone to dance with" Hermione said weakly.  
  
"Dance with me!" Ron said, stood up and pulled up Hermione. "Let's have some fun, just dance or something."  
  
They arrived back to the common room after the ball at 2:00 AM, both of them exhausted.  
  
"Gosh, I'm tired" Ron said and yawned.  
  
"Me too. But thanks, I actually had a great time."  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it."  
  
"Thanks for coming after me as well. It means really much."  
  
"I did it because I care about you."  
  
She smiled, and so did he. Then she leaned into him, wrapped her arms around her and gave him a hug before they split up.  
  
Ron smiled satisfied when he was lying in his bed. He'd got her. Okay, they weren't really a couple, they hadn't kissed, but hopefully that time would come some day. There's no need to rush, was there? At least, things were going the right way.  
  
He'd got her. 


End file.
